The Challenge of Fate
by JEN4216
Summary: NCIS investigates a naval apartment building after a string of crimes begins, somehow they might be connected. Then they meet a girl named Haley Jones, who seems to be involved. Where will this go? How will it end? Will Gibbs' second chance slip away? Or can he stop fate? (NCIS take on the episode Turn Turn Turn by CSI! Enjoy!)


Timothy McGee' P.O.V

"Oh come on, Probiwan!" Tony Dinozzo says, "You can not tell me you've never seen the good old Sherlock Holmes!" "Never have." I say as I keep typing. Kate Todd sighs, "Come on, Tony! Just give him a break." "No!" Tony says, "Not until McGee watches the good old Sherlock Holmes!" Kate rolls her eyes, "Tony, you know there are better detectives then Sherlock Holmes? Real detectives." "Like who?" He asks, "Besides me?"

"Grab your gear," Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs says as he comes in. So we pick up our back packs. Gibbs explains "Body found at the Naval Apartments." The Naval Apartments are an apartment building not too far away that naval officers and their families could live if they were located in the states, their families stayed there, or just regular people if they worked there. We don't normally have to go there, but today was different.

We arrive at the apartments and it looks good enough. There were people out trying to find out what was going on. The LEO's (Law Enforcement Officers) have it blocked off, but let us in. Apparently, its the manager, Harry Steadwell .We go into the small room. I take the camera, Tony takes measurements, and Kate talks to some of the people living here and the owner of the apartments. I stand up from taking pictures of the body-

 _Splat_

Something drips down on my face from the ceiling. "Oh!" I whip it off as quick as it got here. Tony almost doubles over laughing as I yell, "It's not funny, Tony!" "Oh but it is. You found something, Probie!" "But what...?" I look up at the ceiling and see the source of it.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs' P.O.V

McGee covers his mouth and runs out of the apartment. "Uh oh..." DiNozzo says with a grin, "There she blows!" We both hear McGee, lose it, in the front. I hand DiNozzo an evidence bag. "It's still part of the body." He reluctantly takes it and goes after McGee. I shake my head and continue carrying the step ladder to see what the manager, Harry Steadwell, was looking for.

I climb up and remove the ceiling panel with my knife. With the flashlight it's easy to see thee body. Looks like he's been here for a while. "Do you know how he died?" Says an unseen voice from the room. I climb down and see a girl. I don't know why I freeze. Maybe because she has the same eyes ands hair as my daughter, Kelly, had. She looked to be about 15. How old Kelly would've been.

She stands, arms crossed, waiting for a reply. "Not sure yet." I say to her. She nods and says "So, NCIS? Is it interesting? Do you work on things like this a lot?" By now she was just curious. I asked her "What's your name?" She says it "Kelly." Her mouth doesn't match her words, however. Before I can ask again, I hear a women outside call out "Haley? Help me with the groceries." She shrugs and rolls her eyes. "That's my mom," she says, "Sorry, I've gotta go. Good luck on the case, agent...?" "Gibbs." I say and sher nods, "Good luck, Special Agent Gibbs." With that, she leaves.

I force the thought out of my head. Back to work. Kate comes in and says "Well, noons seems to know anything here..." She comes closer to look up the whole, "Or they're not saying..." I nod and point up, "Body's up there." "Yeah, I know," she says, climbing up the ladder, "I saw McGee, well, mostly McGee's breakfast." I let out an amused chuckle.

After some more work inside, I head out and meet Ducky and Palmer coming in. "Good day, Jethro!" Ducky calls, carrying his bag, "Where are the deceased?" "Attic," I say, "Hope you brought a non leaking bag." Palmer's face goes pale and Ducky says "Oh dear...". I go to the new Manager, Mark Jones, to ask him a few questions.

"Harry was a nice guy," He says, "A little quiet, but nice." I nod and ask "How long have you lived here?" "About a year," He says, "I work part time in the Pentagon, and we lived in the country, but Nichole and Haley wanted to be closer to my work." _Haley_. She said her name was Haley. I get back on track, also noting they moved to a crappy apartment instead of a nicer place. I ask him "Did you notice him acting strange lately?" "No, not at all." I nod, "Thank you for your time."

As I walk back to the car, I see Haley and another girl her age, blonde and both smiling, ride by on their bicycles. I smile a little and get ready to head back and start processing all of the evidence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! First non-Creepypasta fanfic! (I'll work 'em in somehow, lol) I have another thing in the works, but this is good for now. It's set in the Season 2 of NCIS. I came up with the idea a long long time ago. I loved Haley Jones on CSI (Total Swifty, here) and I wanted to wonder, would she **(SPOILER!)** have died if it was NCIS? Well, you'll see! This is going to have a few twists and turns, and I'm pretty much rewriting the whole episode to make it fit with NCIS, so please stick around, this'll get better! Please love and follow and check out my YouTube and Quotev! Thanks and love y'all!

\- J


End file.
